Precure All Stars: Flower of Life
Precure All Stars: Flower of Life (プリキュアオールスターズ：生命の花 Purikyuaōrusutāzu: Seimei no hana) is the first all stars movie created by Hickmanm. The Flower Precure team (excluding Cure Marigold, Cure Poppy and Cure Clover) make their first movie appearence. This is the first all stars to have an English Dub. Plot Sakura (May Richards) and the others travel to Tokyo where there is a talent show going on. When they get there, Sakura bumps into Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko and Hanami Kotoha (Melanie Day, Rachel Crescent and Flora Heather). They all introduce themselves to each other. Mirai and Riko tell Sakura that they are looking for their friends: Haruno Haruka, Kaido Minami, Amanogawa Kirara and Akagi Towa. However, Fuwa appears and causes the Flower Precure to transform into Precure in front of their new friends. Surprised, Mirai, Riko and Kotoha transform into Precure as well. Together, the Flower and Mahou Tsukai cures start to fight Fuwa. All the other cures up to Towa (Trinity Blaze) hear the fight going on and join Miracle, Magical, Felice, Tulip, Bluebell, Daffodil and Lilac. However, Fuwa calls upon his minions, which happen to be the previous season's movie's main villians and are separated! Characters Cures * Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black (Natalie Blackstone) * Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White (Hannah Whitehouse) * Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous (Dawn Light) * Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom (Sarah May) * Mishou Mai/Cure Egret (Madison Breeze) * Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream (Noel Young) * Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge (Rebecca Norman) * Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade (Aura Kelly) * Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint (Kasey Harrison) * Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua (Karen Agua) * Mimino Kurumi/Milk/Milky Rose (Kelly Martin) * Momozono Love/Cure Peach (Liz Morgan) * Aono Miki (Mia Hope) * Yamabuki Inori (Isabel Wright) * Higashi Setsuna (Sarah Hunt) * Hanasaki Tsubomi (Tia Hudson) * Kurumi Erika (Erika Kay) * Myoudouin Itsuki (Iliana Mirage) * Tsukikage Yuri (Lily Taylor) * Hojo Hibiki (Harriet Hickman) * Minamino Kanade (Korrina Madison) * Kurokawa Ellen (Ellen Kent) * Shirabe Ako (Aria Shaw) * Hoshizora Miyuki (Emily Anderson) * Hino Akane (Kelsey Ace) * Kise Yayoi (Lily Parker) * Midorikawa Nao (April Swanson) * Aoki Reika (Chloe Rose) * Aida Mana (Maria Heart) * Hishikawa Rikka (Rita Diamond) * Yotsuba Alice (Alice Clover) * Kenzaki Makoto (Maud Blade) * Modoka Aguri * Aino Megumi * Shirayuki Hime * Omori Yuko * Hikawa Iona * Haruno Haruka * Kaido Minami * Amanogawa Kirara * Akagi Towa (Trinity Blaze) * Asahina Mirai (Melanie Day) * Izayoi Riko (Rachel Crescent) * Hanami Kotoha (Flora Heather) Antagonists Fuwa Returning * Dark Witch * Freezen and Frozen * Sirloin * Shadow * Mushiban * Toymajin * Baron Salamander * Howling * Demon King * Marsh * Black Fang * Warp and Night Pumpkin Trivia * This All Stars movie has a similar plot to DX3 as the Cures are separated into certain groups and the previous season's movie villians appearing * Although Smile Precure was dubbed into English by the name of Glitter Force, the Glitter Force characters will have their Cure Names not the Hero Names Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Flower Precure Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmmovies